Restless Nights
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Set before Michael was born, and Thomas and Chris are young children.


Waking up from his bried nap—

Well it wasn't a nap, nap like Thomas had to take…just a quick doze! Yes a doze, just like his dad had to take. Nothing babyish about it.

Waking up from his doze, Chris rubbed his eyes wearily, knowing he should get up and check if Thomas was hungry or anything. They had fallen asleep reading together (Thomas was getting considerably better! Man he was a smart kid) a few hours prior to his waking, but Chris couldn't seem to find the younger anywhere in the room. Perhaps their father had taken him?

Though…their father was never back home this early—maybe he had come early?! That would be great! They could all sit down together, and Chris could tell his dad all about Thomas' progress! Yeah it would be wonderful!

"He looks just like me!" an unfamillair voice spoke from down the hall. Chris was not sure who it could be…

One of…his mothers….that womans 'friends' he assumed…

But that meant…

Dad wasn't home yet—

Then where was Thomas?

Eyes widening in fear, Chris quickly registered whom the voice belonged to. Thomas' fresh cries soon verified it.

Hearing his younger brother cry out for him, a loud, "Chris! Chris!" made his heart sink in an awfully painful manner he had never experianced before.

That disgusting excuse for a human being had better not be touching his. brother.

Dashing out into the hall, down to the living room, Chris found Thomas struggling in the grips of a much taller, somehow grimmer, looking man who reflected many of Thomas' physical characteristics.

That had to be the one…

"Christopher, no running in the halls like that." his mother scolded, crossing her arms. She did not sense the impending doom, and seemed to be ignoring Thomas' apparent cries out for Chris.

"Chris, Chris!" Thomas moaned, trying to free himself from the mans grasp

"Calm down kid." the man brashly voiced, much to Chris' rising fury.

"Let him down! Right now!"

"Relax kid, I know you're too little to understand but he's my—"

"He's MY brother, now give him back!" Chris hollared, charging forth and biting the mans leg. There was not much else he could do given his tiny stature, but it was enough for the man to double over and shove Chris back against the leg of the couch.

"Be careful with them—" the woman cried out, reaching out to steady Thomas, only to have him break free and hobble over to where Chris was muttering painfully to himself

"The brat fucking bit me!" the man called out callously, reaching over for Thomas again. Thomas glared with all the malice his large, infant eyes could manage, chomping down on the mans out stretched hand. He tasted an unpleasant kind of copper taste, and jolted back into Chris' arms when the man recoiled.

"Don't you touch him!" Chris snarled, hugging Thomas close. He had to make sure Thomas was okay…

"Chris…" Thomas sniffled, rubbing his tiny palm against his brothers forehead. That man had hurt Chris…that man needed to get hurt even worse…

"Go to your room. Both of you. Now." the woman ordered, grabbing the man by the arm and dragging him away from her children. This had not gone as she had hoped…

"Come here…" Chris tried to sooth Thomas, picking him up and hurrying off to his room with him. Thomas could sleep with him tonight…it would be okay….

Chris hurt?" Thomas asked, thick tears leaking out of his eyes.

"No…no…are you hurt?" Chris soothed, kissing Thomas on the forehead. He felt so heavy…so tired…

Hurrying to lock his door, Chris plopped Thomas on his bed and snuggled close to him.

They could just rest for now…Chris would be able to protect Thomas from anything this way. Just so long as they were together…

The faint knocking on his door was not enough to wake Chris from his slumber. Thomas stirred slightly but was too cozy in Chris's grasp to care much for it. The lock turned from the outside, and in peered Byron Arclight, questioning quietly why his door was locked…why…the two were sleeping together like that..?

"Chris? Thomas? Boys, are you awake?" Byron quietly murmured, shrugging Chris awake. He needed to get to the bottom of this…

"Daddy! Daddy, Chris hurt!" Thomas gaped, rubbing Chris's head gently as he stood up on his tiny legs to kiss his dad hello. Arms laced around Chris' neck, Thomas then gave Chris his biggest, sloppiest kiss to help make his head feel better. Chris had been crying a lot….

"No Thomas—"

"No go on. What happened?" Byron's tone was sterner than usual, and Chris knew he wouldn't tolerate any lies…

But he didn't want his parents to fight…dad loved mother…he wasn't even hurt that bad. His back just hurt a little bit…

"Man pushed Chris! Chris hurt!" Thomas hopped up and down explaining, hugging Chris in place as if frightened the man still might be out there.

"…he…who…Chris tell me…" his fathers tone was menacing…unlike Chris had ever heard…

"Mean man! Mean man hurt Chris!" Thomas pouted, pointing to his own face trying to give his father a clue.

Both Byron and Chris were shocked to see the small child perform such an act

"Dad wait—I, I'm fine…" Chris tried to calm his father down, but flinched back from the dark glare that had set its way upon his face.

"Stay with your brother son…" Byron stated calmly, kissing them both gently on the foreheads.

"Mmkay…" Chris nodded, holding Thomas closer. Thomas nuzzled closer into Chris's chest, trying to rub his brothers back soothingly as he did time and time again for him.

Chris shut his eyes, allowing his father to take the brunt of the work for now…

He'd just…keep Thomas safe with him…yeah…

That's all he needed to do now.


End file.
